Whispers of the Rebel Wind
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Katsu wants to learn. But with no money, linage or scholarship to speak of, She peaks the interest of a certain group of people, after some snooping(and some insight from Kyoya)they find she has stomach cancer, and it is slowly killing her. With their pity and host club mode on they drag her around hoping to give her the best before she dies... BUT SHE JUST WANTS TO LEARN!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Miss. Tumara. But it….. It isn't getting better. Your stomach cancer is spreading deeper into your body. Your life expectancy has nearly cut in half."

_Emptiness. _

_It is all I feel when I hear my news. _

_Is it real, mother?_

_Can't you make it all go away like a bad dream, your protecting arms slowly rocking me back to sleep?_

"Miss…" _what?_

I felt a hand grip lightly my shoulder, it was strong, comforting almost but still foreign and uninviting to me. "Miss, I 'spouse you have some phone calls to make. I'll leave you alone…"

_Mother, if you can hear me, it's not looking too good for me. it__'__s not getting better, in fact the doctor tells me its spreading. At this rate I will be gone before next summer._

"Are, are you Miss. Tumara, Katsu?" a delicate voice, murmured behind me. I sat up a bit and turned, putting on a glamorous smile, hiding my emotions.

She smiled back and bowed, she seemed nice enough. She had long silk blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, a tight fitting black formal blazer matching her black pencil skirt. A brown clipboard in her hand. "Uh, Yes, I am. May I help you?" I asked, standing up and bowing, but my body raddled as I coughed up blood, quickly I grabbed a tissue from a sterile box on the counter to catch the blood.

The woman looked worried but kept smiling politely. "I'm from the Make a wish foundation. Your doctor sent over your files a while back and you pass the requirements to become a make a wish child or teen in your case." She giggled at her own 'joke'.

I looked up at her in surprise, why would my doctor do that for me? I am just a patient, a person of which his pay check comes from. "So does that mean…" Tears wield up in my eyes, this wasn't what I wanted.

The woman nodded and smiled. "You get to have your wishes come true! Isn't that grand~!" she claimed, her fake happiness almost choking me.

"An-anything?" I asked.

She nodded happy to answer. "Of course~!"

"I… I want to learn! I want to learn everything before I'm gone!"

* * *

prolog~~~! so uh yes,this a small, it will get longer i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tamaki, please tell me, why do you entice all of us with your sweet blue eyes?"_

A blonde smiled, his lips pulling back to reveal blindingly white teeth. "Why? Because, I hope to enjoy your company, if only for a little longer."

"Oh Tamaki! You just know the perfect thing to say."

"I strive for perfection, trying to compete with your own glory and beauty; It helps to keep up with all you lovely young ladies."

The blonde was centered in a frenzy of girls, each a different skin tone and size, ranging from the darkest of skins to a light almost inhuman white. Sizes from tall and lank to short and plump, everyone seems to enjoy the ideal blonde boy that sat before them. their eyes portraying the love that they had for their ideal man.

He was their dream man, his milky white skin entrancing with thick eyelashes and indigo eyes. each expression sent a swoon of fangirls, each smile almost sent them over the edge. His school uniform, although unappealing in a normal setting, seemed to add just the right amount of adolescent undertone in the wide spacious music room in which he operated in, forfeiting any unattractive word mentioned about him, even if uttered, it would be rendered untrue by the popular masses.

A small girl, her height exactly, unknown but with wide chocolate brown curls and beautifully tan skin it didn't quite seem to matter, she quietly rose her hand, afraid to interrupt the french boy. She was actually afraid of the screaming fan girls that encircled her. their screaming glares that would scorch her if she dared even interrupt a second of their well spent time.

Tamaki paused, but only for a spit second, before a grin graced his clear face. This was a girl he had seen in his circle many times before but she wasn't one to speak. So like a teacher calling upon a student in a classroom he pointed at her. "What was it you wanted to say, Claire?"

She looked at him in surprise, he had noticed her, and knew her name! but she had no time to fluster, she had an important question to ask him. She cleared her voice, but when she spoke it still came thinly out. "Well Master Tamaki, I was wondering if had yet to have the pleasure of meeting the new student."

The blonde boy paused for a second, A new student? this was news to him! he quietly scorned himself for not finding such important details sooner. He was after all, the son of the Headmaster at this esteemed school. he should know everything and anything new that was happening in the establishment. "No I haven't, would you please grace me with more details?" his charming voice turned up to full blast, he was in the zone.

The group of girls turned back to the shorter girl, some had looks of interest while other gave her glares for daring to steal the attention of their dear, dear host.

"Well... uhmm..." the girl squirmed under the weight of the stares but quickly swallowed her fear and continued on. "Well, From what I have seen and heard, she is a young girl, first year, class 1-B..." she paused as she heard a squeal escape from Tamaki's lips.

"A new student! why that is news to celebrate! We must meet her? do you know her name?! i bet she is so very lovely! well not as lovely as you ladies, but just about! We must meet her! we must invite her!" The blonde outburst, catching the attention of many others in the room.

A tall, lanky looking man looked up, his glasses glinting in the light of day. his expression unreadable among his wavy jet black hair and cool aura. "Tamaki, what are you rambling on about now?"

"Kyoya! quick schedule a welcoming surprise for the new student tomorrow. I would like to make her feel welcome!" Tamaki commanded, taking no notice to the sardonic tone in his friend's voice.

A small honey blonde haired boy jumped up, his wide amber eyes sparkling at the prospect of a new costumer."Tama-chan! can i join in on the surprise?"

The host club's patrons giggled and whispered amidst them selves. Could the new girl handle this? sure they would welcome her with open arms, the kind of reactions that the host club would encourage among its guest, but to take on the full host club, all at once? it seemed impossible, the girl would never even last a full day with such admirable boys hanging with her.

"Of course you can! all of the host club will join in to meet this fine young lady!"

* * *

_**Nom.**_

_**Nom.**_

_**Nom.**_

"Oh god, the food here is orgasmic." a voice whispered as another bite was taken.

The voice belonged to a girl, her face twisted in a smile as took another bite. she sat in the corner of a crowded cafeteria, a text book in her lap a fork in her mouth. She had shoulder length raspberry hair swept to the side, she was wearing an old sweater, that fell mid thigh, its blackness since faded, she added on top of her sweater a thick teal scarf, it warped thickly around her neck, covering her up to her chin. She was bundled as if it was the middle of the winter but in fact it was late spring outside, the cherry blossoms has fallen over a couple weeks ago, the rotting smell of their petals filling the warming air.

She enjoyed her wear so much she wore it all four seasons. Her plate of school lunch school next to her, the food that graced it was far fancier then anything she had ever eaten, especially after she had gotten sick, she had survived on nothing but kraft mac &amp; cheese for the longest time trying to cut corners.

It was her second day of school and damn, was this a fine school. she had been so absorbed in all of the massive structures and finery that she had forgotten she was here to finish all the unanswered questions she had. She had spent a fair amount of her time in the library, grabbing each and every book that reached her finger tips, it felt like a dream to her. because it was, it was her dream.

Everything that had begun to bug her months ago could now be answered, she had grabbed books of Animals and the seas, The stars in the sky and the laws of earth, from the always factual scientific books about chemicals, to the chemicals created by young love in romance novels.

Right now she as in the middle of her now favorite book, '_Principles of an Unguarded Heart' _well, she couldn't really say it was her favorite, each new book she picked up was her favorite. this just happened to be the latest.

As far as she could tell from the first chapter, It starts with a boy, popular as the sun in the sky, and a girl who is unsure about herself. they are forced into a situation where they get to know one and other. It intrigued her and she grabbed it, it heading to the top of her mile high book stack in her rented apartment.

It was a gift from the make a wish foundation, making it more affordable for her father since they hadn't needed to pay for the tuition at the school. She owed a lot of her dream coming true to Chairmen Souh, he had let her into the school with a scholarship, because the pity he had for the young girl with odd hair and wild eyes.

She couldn't imagine the rest of her life being ruined if every day was as wonderful as this. _good food and good learning._


End file.
